What Future?
by black-nails
Summary: I'm Jeremy. THank you for taking care of my sisters.
1. Half Demons

I no own Inuyasha! I do own the Oc's though! Enjoy!

Chappie 1: Half Demons 

Half demon, Kayla Thorn and her half demon friend, Lindsay Yamato, ran through the woods in their torn black clothes. They stopped in the middle of a clearing and Kayla's brown eyes darted to the left and Lindsay's blue eyes went to the right.

You lecherous Monk!" They heard a woman yell. They ran behind a tree and watched as two women with dark brown hair walked into the clearing as the cute monk turned to look at them. A short fox demon walked up beside the girls followed by a half dog demon in red clothes.

"Now, ladies," the monk timidly started, "I did no harm to anyone."

"What do you smell, Inuyasha?" The girl with a green and white school uniform on asked.

"Half demons." The half demon called Inuyasha drew his sword. The young girl got ready to shoot an arrow and the other two were ready with their weapons.

Kayla and Lindsay stepped out from behind the tree. The young girl let her arrow go and Lindsay caught it in her hand with out blinking. She handed it over to Kayla who broke it over her knee. The girl shot another arrow and, again, Lindsay caught it and crushed it in her hand.

"That's enough." Miroku said. He stood in front of the two girls and got down on one knee. "Would you bare my children?" He asked them both.

Lindsay just starred as Kayla smacked him.

"They need to be taken to Kaede." The other girl said. "I'm Sango. This is Shippo and Kagome," The fox demon and the first girl, "And Inuyasha and Miroku." The Half demon and the monk. Kagome started to pull Lindsay and Kayla. The two jerked away from her and followed the others.

A while later, Kagome and Sango were taking their baths in the hot spring while Miroku was starting a fire. Inuyasha was sitting against a tree and Shippo was beside him. Kayla was sitting a few feet away from the guys but closer to Inuyasha and Lindsay was sitting at the edge of the trees in the shadows. The two half demon girls laid down and instantly fell asleep.

"I wonder who they are and what they're running from." Kagome said.

"Who cares?" Shippo asked Yawning, "They're pretty and nice enough." He went over to Lindsay's curled up, sleeping body and laid down beside her stomach to try and keep her warm.

"Shippo seems to like them just fine." Miroku said.

"It's weird," Sango said, "They just showed up out of no where and won't talk."

"Naraku." Kagome suggested under her breath, "Maybe they're Naraku's."

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said, "I don't smell the scent of Naraku.


	2. Family?

Chappie two: Family? 

"They've been with Kaede for a long time." Shippo said. Just then, Kaede came out of the small hut.

"The one with the dark hair told me that everyone should leave them alone unless they have a death wish and they will talk when they want to. They are eating now so we should not disturb them any more at the moment." Kaede said.

An hour later, a horse came crashing into the clearing, thrashing its head around. Inuyasha went to strike it.

"NO!" Lindsay ran towards the horse and pulled something sharp out of its mane. "Please, she means no harm, she was just scarred. Please do not hurt her."

"Calm down," Inuyasha barked at the half demon before him, "I won't hurt her."

"Isn't that a mustang?" Kagome asked, "A mixed breed?"

"Yes," Lindsay said coldly, "but so is a half dog demon."

"Why don't you two travel with Inuyasha?" Kaede suggested to Kayla and Lindsay, "You could find your family."

"We have no family." Lindsay mumbled.

"Then it would be extra talent."

"NO." Lindsay didn't take her eyes off of her horse.

"Let's think about this." Kayla said and the response from Lindsay was,

"I don't wanna."

"You can't hate everything but your horse." Inuyasha said to Lindsay as she lay with her horse, Blaze, by the river. Lindsay said nothing.

"Why don't you talk to us?" He asked. Again, she was silent, but she got up and jumped into the river.

"We don't know all of our enemies." She said when her head broke over the water.

"WE are not your enemies." He sat on the bank and Lindsay swam over to him.

"How do we know that?"

"There's no reason for us to be enemies."

"If we're not enemies, get into the water." Inuyasha didn't really want to but he slid down into the cold water anyway.

"Is the other one you're sister?"

"Close enough."

"Do you have any family?"

"No."

"Where were you?" Kayla yelled at Lindsay the next morning. Inuyasha had come back to camp but Lindsay hadn't. Now she had three cuts along her left cheek. Lindsay didn't say anything; she just sat down at the base of a tree.

"NO!" Kayla yelled again, "You are not quiet with me!" And Lindsay said nothing.

"She was very worried." Kagome said.

"Do you not care?" Kayla asked. Lindsay turned her cut cheek to all of them. The wounds were deep and purple at each tip, demon cuts.

"Who did that to you?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. It ran when I bit it."

"You bit it? And you don't know what it was?" Kayla was furious.

"I don't care what it was. It's gone now."

I want to say thank u to newmooninuyasha for being the first to review the first Inuyasha story I have put up. I have more chappies coming up and two more Inuyasha stories. One has three sequels already!


	3. My brother

Chappie three 

Kagome walked beside their new members and smiled.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Thorn." Kayla growled.

"Yamato." Lindsay replied.

"Well those are nice names." Kagome said timidly. She quickly walked to the front of the group.

"Inuyasha, we have to find somewhere for them to go. They can't stay with us."

"They have no family." Shippo butted in.

"They're running away from something." Sango said.

"How can you tell?"

"For the past three nights, neither has slept until morning." Everyone turned around when they heard a growl.

"Was that one of you two?" Sango asked.

"Does it look like it was one of us?" Kayla snapped. Everyone backed away when Kagome screamed. There in front of them was a male's mangled body.

"Who could have done this?"

"Let's go." Inuyasha said and walked around the body.

"WE can't leave him!" Lindsay called, "He's still breathing!"

"What?" Inuyasha turned to look at the man with hair the color of Lindsay's. For the first time, they all noticed Lindsay milky blue eyes that made her look blind. They took a glimpse at Kayla and saw her brown eyes streaked with black and gold.

"We can not do anything for him. He will die soon." Miroku said.

"He has jewel shards!" Kagome shrieked.

"You can't take them from him." Kayla said.

"And why not?"

"Because taking the shards out would kill him."

"We need the shards." Kagome said.

"He needs his life!" Lindsay yelled. Blaze walked over and laid down next to the man.

"There's nothing special about him." Inuyasha looked down at the body, "Kill him."

"No!" Lindsay fell down beside the helpless man. She looked like she was going to cry but when she didn't, Miroku reached down to her.

"WE must leave him, he will die soon, with or without the shards." Lindsay looked up at the man holding his hand out to her. She had never known what having someone care for you felt like. She looked back at the man on the ground, gasping for breath, praying for life.

"I can't leave him." She whispered. "He is my brother."


	4. Jeremy

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chappie 4

"Her brother?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kayla responded, "Her brother."

"Just what we need," Inuyasha started, "Another one of them."

"Stop complaining, Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"It's alright, Shippo." Lindsay came into the clearing helping her brother, "Inuyasha doesn't have to like us. We completely understand; we're not the most likeable people. You're a sweet fox."

"WE only need to sleep here tonight and we'll be out of your way. I'm Jeremy," Lindsay's brother stuck his hand out to Miroku, "Thank you for taking care of my sisters."

"They look nothing alike!" Inuyasha protested.

"Then thank you for taking care of my sister and step-sister." Lindsay helped Jeremy sit down and she laid next to him.

"Who did this to you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." He turned his eyes from everyone, "And I don't know why." Lindsay suddenly sat up.

"You do know who did this to you and you do know why. Why won't you tell us?"

"Because it's nothing for any of you to worry about."

"But Jeremy-"

"Don't, Kayla, I'm really not up for this. Go to sleep, both of you. We have a long way to go in the morning." Kayla and Lindsay decided that they would dismiss Jeremy's behavior and quickly fell asleep.

"You're in danger." Jeremy told the others.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, "You put us in danger for your sisters? You've put them in danger too."

"Yes, I've put you all in danger but we can keep you safe if you let us."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because we are your only hope and if you don't trust us, you'll die before you finish the jewel."

_Should Inuyasha trust him or should they just let the three go? Review and tell me because I'm just making it up as I go!_


End file.
